All because of that stupid manga Zero Kiryu lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: I'm posting this Lemon here because Quizilla is a retard! Warning people this IS a lemon so it contains mature language. Don't like don't read.


All because of that stupid manga. Zero Kiryu lemon one shot.

Name: Tora Reed  
Age:15  
Race: Human  
Looks: Dark Brown Curly hair(passes the shoulders),Chocolate Brown Eyes

Height:5'5  
Personality: Funny, Random, Hyper, Loud, Adventurous, Sarcastic  
Likes: Tigers, Cheshire Cat, Reading, Anime, Manga, Swimming,  
Guy: Zero Kiryu(Vampire Knight)

'Tora look what I got.' Ichijo said pulling his newest manga out of his bag making you squeal yanking the book out of his hands jumping up and down. 'Oi be careful with it.' He said looking at his manga in concern. 'Don't worry Ichijo I will.' You said smiling brightly flipping the pages of the small book. 'You may read it first.' Ichijo said smiling brightly at your delighted face. 'Really???' You questioned holding the small book against your chest.

He nodded his head. 'Yeah but be careful with it.' He said pointing his finger towards you trying to look stern. You giggled at his face and petted his head with your free hand. 'I will absolutely treasure it. 'You said skipping to your class leaving Ichijo behind smiling.

You happily skipped to your class and took your seat next to the silver haired perfect and your secret crush Zero Kiryu. He looked at you and sighted before resting his head on his desk. You giggled and opened Ichijo's manga with sparkling eyes. You started to read giggling softly when you heard Zero snore.

You laid you manga down and looked at the perfect curious 'Are you really sleeping Zero?' you whispered poking his head softly. He didn't responded, and a devilish smirk crossed your features as you carefully grabbed your black marker. You gently laid the tip of the marker on his face and skillfully draw a mustache and a swirl on his left and right cheek.

He moaned in his sleep and let out a low sight making you giggle. 'Miss Reed, Mister Kiryu pay attention.' Yagari said as he slammed his book on his table startling Zero. 'What??' He said and you quickly hide your face behind Ichijo's manga giggling softly at Zero's face He looked so funny and soon you couldn't hold back your laughter and started to laugh, tears rolling down your cheeks while you pointed at his face. Yagari cleared his throat. 'Miss Reed since you find mister Kiryu's face hilarious why don't you help him clean it NOW!! After that go to the headmaster.' He said pointing to the door. You swallowed and nodded grabbing Ichijo's manga and walked behind Zero out the door.

Zero looked at his face in a mirror and gave you a low snarl before snatching your manga out of your hand. 'Did you get this out of your stupid book?' He said flipping the pages violently. And indeed on page four a girl of your age did the same with a classmate as you did with Zero. He gave you an angry look and then ripped your borrowed manga in half. Tears leaked down your cheeks and you fall on your knees collecting the pages Zero tore out. 'It's not my book.' You cried trying to make him stop his outburst.

When he looked at your crying face he stopped and dropped the manga turning on his heels and stomped of leaving you alone. You collect all the pages and walked to your room. You carefully placed the remains of the manga on your table and sat on the chair next to it sobbing quietly. You pet cat jumped on your lap meowing softly. You smiled and petted her softly making her purr.

You dried your tears and stand up pushing your cat on the ground. She gave you an irritated look and meowed before jumping on your bed and curled up. You grabbed your wallet and walked out of your room. On the way you saw Zero. His cheeks where red but still had the marker on it. 'Were are you going, you were said to help me get this off.' He said pointing at his face. You gave him an angry look and passed him. But when you did he grabbed your wrist turning you around roughly. You looked him in the eye as tears streamed down your face again. 'You're such a jerk sometimes, I'm sorry I did this and I'm sorry that I like you.' You said before yanking your arm back and launched yourself to the door.

Zero looked at you with an confused look and sighted deeply before running after you. You heard his footsteps and he stopped you again this time more gentle. 'Tora I didn't know I'm sorry.' He said looking at you with big eyes. You looked at him whipping your tears. 'Fine.' You said harshly pulling him inside and into your room. You grabbed a cloak and wet it with water and soap before cleaning his face. You cat meowed and sat down on Zero's lap purring loudly.

You put some ointment on his cheek and throw the cloak in the washing bin. 'There all done.' You said coolly grabbing your cat out of his lap. 'Thanks.' He said standing up suddenly feeling stupid. 'I'm sorry about the manga let me join you to buy a new one.' He said. You still gave him an angry look 'I'm paying for it of course' he said, then he walked closer and grabbed your cat out of your hands.

He closed the gap between the two of you and softly pressed his lips on yours in a sweet kiss. You where shocked you thought he didn't like you back because the way he said he didn't know you liked him was so cold and far away. You carefully grabbed his face closing your eyes. He pulled away with a painful look. 'Sorry I teased you.' You said shyly. His cheeks were red and raw but he still looked sexy.

'It's okay Tora your just a child sometimes. Now let's go. 'He said with a chuckle as your face grown from happy to pouting. When the two of you walked out school territory he wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you close. 'Does this mean you like me back?' You shyly asked eying him with your big chocolate eyes. He nodded his head and kissed your forehead. 'That is if you promise never to draw on me again.' He whispered making you smile seductively.

'Maybe.' You said your sad mood suddenly vanished in thin air leaving your happy smile to break through. He chuckled and pulled you closer. Luckily for you, well Zero. you quickly found the manga and you left the shop smiling happily. Once back on school property you walked back to your room. 'You want to read it with me?' You suddenly asked the silver haired male. He gave you an uncertain look but nodded quietly. You giggled and grabbed his hand dragging him inside your room.

You plopped down on your belly gesturing Zero to do the same as you opened the book. The both of you read a couple of pages but Zero didn't like it as much as you muttering things like 'Stupid manga.' Or 'nonsense.' Soon his hands began to wonder and massaged your shoulder making you forget your book. 'You like this?' He whispered in your ear. You could only nod laying your head in your arms a content moan leaving your throat.

'Wait here.' Zero said jumping of your bed with an devilish smirk on his features before bolting out of your room leaving you behind. Confused. You shrugged your shoulders and grabbed your book again opening were you left and continued to read. You flipped the page and saw the girl write something on the males body with chocolate before skillfully licking it off. You felt yourself getting wet looking at the pictures when hot breath tickled your cheek. 'looks like fun.' Zero whispered in your ear making you shiver. 'I was thinking the same thing, to punish you.' He continued throwing the book on the floor before flipping you on your back.

'Punish me?' You asked nibbling on his bottom lips. He smirked and his tongue found yours in a passionate dance. While kissing he pulled you off your bed and spread a white sheet over it. 'Don't want your bed to get dirty.' He said throwing you back onto it making you squeal.

He pulled his shirt over his head and throw it on your chair before attacking your lips again with his own. You moaned softly into the kiss running your fingers over his chest and abs making him shiver. He ended the kiss breathing heavily before sliding your shirt over your head and unclasping your baby blue bra. 'Now for your punishment.' He said chaining both of your hands against your bedpost. You tried to wiggle free but he chained you to tight.

He unbutton your pants and pulled them off, you along with your baby blue thong. Leaving you in your birth suit blushing an cherry red. He chuckled before kissing your lips passionate. 'What are you going to do with me?' You asked licking his bottom lip. 'I'm going to do the same to you as you did to me this morning.' He said smirking.

He grabbed a pencil and dipped it in a dark brown liquid you smelled the air and knew it was liquid chocolate just like in the manga. You giggled when the pencil made a trail over your body. From your neck to your collarbone and down to your breast over your nipples and further down on your thighs close to your womanhood and back.

'Now I have to clean you up.' He said seductively before slowly sucking on your neck making you ramble the chains. 'Zero.' You moaned softly feeling his tongue travel down the path of chocolate, licking and nipping on your sensitive flesh.

He smirked against your skin before carefully taking on nipple in his mouth sucking on it like a baby making you arch your back in pure bliss. He soon moved to your other nipple giving it just as much attention as the first. You were still trying to escape the chains moaning his name softly. He chuckled and move down to your belly where he slowly licked all the chocolate off.

He moved down to your inner thighs and start cleaning it, his tongue hitting your clit once in a while making you moan loudly rambling the chains. After he cleaned every part of your body he smirked and flipped his tongue through your womanhood making you arch your back. 'You like that?' He asked seductively doing it again. 'Yes please Zero.' You moaned rambling your chains again.

He chuckled before starting to lick you sensitive clit making you moan in pure bliss. You jumped a little when you felt one finger being pushed inside you. 'Zero.' You panted feeling your climax reach his limit. He continued licking your clit while pumping his finger in and out of you.

He could feel you tighten your walls around his finger as he quickly add another one driving you over the edge moaning his name loudly. 'Please release me.' You begged feeling him lick up all your juices with a smirk. He came back up to your face and kissed your lips letting you taste yourself. He unchained your arms and you launched them at him flipping him over on his back. 'Now it's my turn.' You said almost ripping his pants and boxer off , off him making him groan. But instead of grabbing the pencil with chocolate you immediately began with stroking his member making him arch his back his breath hitched in his throat. You giggled before kissing a path to his member not wanting to waist anymore time. You carefully licked his tip making him buck his hips. You smiled before taking his member fully in your mouth sucking and licking his shaft earning yourself low groans and grunts.

'I can't take it anymore.' Zero panted before flipping you over and pulled his member out of your mouth. 'I want you so badly Tora.' He breathed his member poking your entrance making you moan softly. 'Please take me Zero.' You moaned bucking your hips against his pushing his tip a little in your entrance making him groan. He slammed himself into you and you gave a short cry of pain. He stopped and kissed your lips again before moving in a steady pace.

You would meet his hips with yours both moaning and groaning in pure bliss. After a few more thrust he flipped you on your stomach and onto all fours before slamming his member into you making you yelp. 'You're so tight.' He moaned pumping into you faster making you grip onto the sheet.

You could feel your second climax reach his limit as you moaned his name. You could feel your walls tighten around his member driving him over the edge and with a few more thrust he spilled his seeds into you sending you sky high with you second climax.

The both of you where breathing heavily and he carefully pulled out of you making you feel empty. He turned you around and pulled the now dirty white sheet of your bed before wrapping your normal sheets around you and him. You smiled at him kissing his lips. 'All because of that stupid manga.' He said kissing your forehead lovingly making you giggle softly. 'Yeah all because of my stupid manga.' You responded.


End file.
